


Is She With You?

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Sync [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie centric, F/F, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, rest of the characters are mostly mentioned rather then featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Widowmaker is the one that lures people to her, after all. She is the spider and all else are flies.
Zarya will be no different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiwibel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [broken mends best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503618) by [Chiwibel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel). 



> So my friend, [Chiwibel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel) turned me onto this pairing and I was like you know what? I should write something for her, she's going through a bit of a difficult time right now but I thought this might at least cheer her up? 
> 
> Anyways, I don't really have a handle on Zarya or Amelie all the great... but I tried? The tenses with this are kinda weird too, but I tried. 
> 
> As it turns out, I also like writing about the talon trio more than expected. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> /edit/ went back and added a suicidal thoughts to the piece because somehow I forgot and I figured that's an important warning, my bad XD;;;

Talon isn’t pleased with any of them for the mission failure but least of all the blame falls on her so it’s only natural she’s assigned to keep an eye on Aleksandra Zaryanova or as she’s more commonly referred to Zarya.

It makes no real difference to Widowmaker, the names of people she’s sent to stalk usually leads to the people that she ends up killing. Typically, she’s not sent on recon missions, it doesn’t entirely play to her strengths, but she has many uses.

Though there is something unnatural about merely watching someone through a scope, and no one dying because of it. Unnatural as it may be, it’s… Widowmaker is reluctant to call it pleasant. Such thoughts and such feelings are not part of her programming, one single misstep and it means there will have to be more reconditioning.

Reconditioning is an elegant word for a barbaric process. There is very little physical pain from the procedures, but the scars that line her minds simply double in number each time. Sometimes afterwards, there are issues.

It is mostly small things like gaps in her memories that Widowmaker can learn to live with it. It is better not to remember before.  The warmth of before is only a poison given the cold that linger in her very bones now.

Or it’s a lapse in judgement that sometimes ends up with a broken bone or a bullet lodged inside of her because she isn’t sure she wants this to go on. Her body is unnatural now, not quite as unnatural as Reaper’s own but still. Widowmaker will live longer than most if her missions do not kill her first. But missions are dangerous, and she is not immortal and she is trained to put the mission above anything else so it is not something Talon takes much note of.  

But sometimes, sometimes her fingers grasp at nothing when they should be finding the trigger with a practiced ease, but something goes wrong in her brain and the signals get mixed up. If she cannot kill, Talon has no use for Widowmaker.   

The last one is hidden from Talon by Reaper and Sombra’s aid. For they have noticed but instead of turning her in for weakness as they should, they don’t.

It is puzzling, but she does not desire death in these moments.  It is why Widowmaker looks the other way when Reaper has a dalliance with Solider: 76 rather than the enemies they are believed to be, and why she says nothing about how Sombra will let missions fail when it goes against her own agenda. 

They have had her back and she will return the favor. Though their reasoning aren’t something that are clear to her. Widowmaker has to wonder why. Perhaps with Reaper it’s simply a matter of his mind being a bit off too? The grave did take from Reaper just as it made him into something monstrous and immortal.

Sombra has been changed, but that was something she has chosen for herself. Something she had wanted. But in the end, Sombra has always played her own angle. Talon has never been happy with this aspect of Sombra’s personality, but she is the best in her field.

And Talon only makes the best, or makes their own.

Widowmaker pushes these thoughts aside, they are a distraction though the woman – her target – is doing nothing more than having dinner with some people of Volskaya Industries. Not Katya Volskaya, of course that would be too easy if she could rectify Sombra’s failure.

Now and here, that would have made Talon pleased – never happy – with them.

But that woman had gone into hiding since the failed assassination attempt, not a lot was known but it was certain the appearance of Zarya was not a coincidence.

It is clear to see that many, if not all of the people dining with Zarya admire her, if not outright lust after her. Such attention does not seem to bother Zarya, who seems more than willingly to engage in return their affections to a degree.

Widowmaker wonders what the selling point is. She has read a profile on her target, she knows Zarya’s history, her strengths, her weaknesses, even down to the kind of food she enjoyed.

Talon was very throughout and had eyes everywhere.

Is it the muscles? The obvious sign of strength makes it clear that Zarya is a very powerful woman more than capable of defending herself and others as easily as she would be able to hold a lover down? Is it the hair?

The bright pink hair that just draws eyes to it with a plethora of reactions? It seems as if one of Zarya’s dinner guests is running a hand through it. Widowmaker has to wonder is it soft, is it an affection that Zarya actually enjoys or is merely pretending to be polite?

Or her personality? The drive on that woman to abandon fame and glory to risk her life for others in an omnic uprising did speak to her character.

Widowmaker if she had the capacity to feel such things, would say she likes people who do not give up. Especially on others, for there are always people who need help that have been abandoned or merely forgotten by everyone else.

But again, such sentiments she doesn’t have.

There is merely… theory. It is important to understand her target, how people seem to be enamored by Zarya is research. It could speak to an opportunity to exploit, it would not be the first time that she has shared a bed with someone only for them to never awake, after all.

Her heart, as slow as it is, misses a beat at that mention. Widowmaker writes is off as just a heart palpation. Her heart does not act normal anymore. It means nothing.

There is a warmth perhaps that Zarya has that is drawing others close to her. Maybe that’s why, Widowmaker is having these thoughts. Some people are naturally charming, it is just a skill like any other.

But she is smart enough to realize what it is, so she will not fall victim to it. Widowmaker is the one that lures people to her, after all. She is the spider and all else are flies.

Zarya will be no different.

This is how she will protect Sombra, her hands can shake and fail at coordination all they want to if she’s that close to another person. It will be easy to end her target. And Talon will approve such a method, it is what how she completed her first mission, after all.

If she happens to enjoy what may happen during the tryst, then that is simply a reaction to physical stimulus. It does not have to have any deeper meaning than that.

Perhaps, she will also enjoy any conversation they may have up to that point as well.

And if Widowmaker happens to feel more like Amelie because of it, then Talon does not need to know.

For she has felt like Amelie rather than Widowmaker during her broken moments spent with Gabriel and Sombra, and they have not turned her in despite knowing that. They will have each other’s backs, and she will hopefully have a good night for once.


End file.
